Experimentos?
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Reborn decide probar cierta pastilla que le ah robado al cientifico Verde, el conejillo de indias nada mas ni nada menos que su dame-alumno. Bien ahora estara feliz con los resusltados obtenidos? / mal summary lo se, denle chance y entren R27 al extremo ! xD


**Experimentos?**

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje me pertenece todo es propiedad de Amano Akira... (- me ha traicionado!)

**Dedicatoria:** a las fans del R27 xD

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno lo prometido es deuda...no me vayan a decir que no lo es suficientemente fuerte por que sature, en serio sature mi cerebro para poder escribir algo como esto... xDDD bien a leer, disfrutenlo y ya saben si les gusta pues abajo hay un botoncito de reviews :)

* * *

Un hombre vestido con un traje negro, camisa amarilla y corbata naranja caminaba por los desiertos callejones de Namimori a altas horas de la noche. Era Reborn, quien se encontraba observando una pequeña capsula que tenía en la mano.

-**Tsk! Ni siquiera sé que es esto?** – Observo nuevamente el objeto en sus manos pensando -**"Pero se me hacía muy raro que Verde haya dejado de investigar a los anillos Vongola y su poder por simplemente esto, quien clase de descubrimiento enfermo tendrá entre manos, fue malo robársela y no preguntar"**- empezó a jugar con la capsula lanzándola al aire y atrapándola nuevamente, estaba un poco fastidiado, quería saber que contenía o que provocaría ese pequeño objeto…se detuvo en seco y sonrió maliciosamente al saber cómo lo descubriría… Retomo su camino con paso firme a la casa de su alumno. – **Me vas a ayudar en ésta dame-Tsuna.**

Al llegar a la casa, se adentro sin ningún problema por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con el castaño, este yacía durmiendo despreocupadamente con la manta casi en el suelo y la camisa del pijama muy arriba. –**Are?, que manera más sexy de dormir inútil**- El hitman se acerco sonriendo a la cama y arreglo un poco las ropas de su alumno cubriéndolo con la manta, era consciente de que le traía ganas al menor, pero una cosa era ser un seductor de primera clase y otra muy distinta un pedófilo violador, no iba a meterse con el castaño a menos que este quisiese (claro estaba que trabajaría duro para que esto fuese muy pronto), además tenía su autocontrol, no como cierto peli plata que siempre buscaba la manera de tocar a su alumno, Hayato era otra persona que había demostrado interés en el decimo Vongola mas que como amigo o mano derecha, pero aquél chiquillo no era un gran rival para él, nadie lo era.

Lo observó dormir, tenía un rostro tan pacífico que le dio ternura, obviamente nunca mostraría estas expresiones a la vista de Tsuna o de alguna otra persona, eso le quitaría credibilidad y fama. Se acerco para acariciar el suave cabello de su alumno, desde que había recuperado su cuerpo cada noche gustaba de ver dormir al menor observando su respiración pausada y disfrutando de los pequeños sonidos que este hacia cuando dormía, al parecer hablaba en sueños. Varias veces le había escuchado decir su nombre, claro estaba que aun no de la manera que el quería, no! Gritaba su nombre en sueños por que también ahí le torturaba. Vaya que le tenía en alta estima. Observo la capsula que tenía en manos, se preguntaba qué efectos tendría, debía dársela ahora? O tal vez en la mañana para que pasara la vergüenza que tuviese que pasar frente a sus amigos?...

Aun no tenia sueño por lo que decidió ir en busca de algo de tomar, bajando las escaleras se fijo en el reloj de la pared, eran aun las 2 de la mañana no era muy tarde. Se encamino al refrigerador sin prender las luces y lo abrió, saco una botella de jugo y cerro. Al cerrar se dio cuenta de una nota que estaba pegada en él, la tomo y leyó.

_"Tsu-kun! Tu padre vino a visitarnos y no estabas, decidimos irnos a la playa, tu padre dijo que había rentado una casa ahí por dos días, J me lleve a tus hermanitos y Bianchi-san me dijo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes que hacer y que volvería en también en dos días por que no quería estar tan lejos de Reborn-san, te deje la cena en el micro y bueno le avisas a tu nuevo tutor , pido que le pidas de mi parte que te cuide mucho y los quiero!"_

_"Saludos tu linda madre y tu padre tambiénJ"_

Bueno, desde que había recuperado su cuerpo le habían inventado a Nana que él era un nuevo tutor "hermano mayor" de Reborn y que también se llamaba de la misma forma, ella les creyó y listo así pudo instalarse nuevamente en la casa la única diferencia es que ahora le decía Reborn-san, pero igual de atenta. Dejo la nota en la mesa y se tomo el jugo que había sacado dejando el vaso sucio en el lavabo, mañana le diría a su alumno que lo lavase ya que no iba a estar Nana, se lamento por eso ya que no habría un delicioso desayuno esperándole al despertar. Suspiro y se encamino a la habitación nuevamente al abrir la puerta observo como su alumno se había destapado nuevamente, le miro molesto y se acerco a él. Una idea cruzo su mente, ambos estaban solos, sin nadie que molestara y… se golpeo mentalmente, hasta hace poco estaba hablando de su autocontrol y ahora le estaba perdiendo. Decidió en cambio jugar con Tsuna como siempre, observo la capsula y la coloco en los labios del menor haciendo que se la tragara. El castaño paso a atragantarse sin despertar.

-**Agradece que no deje esta humillación para mañana, no sé que sea pero lo descubriremos ahora**.- observo el cuerpo y nada ningún cambio, tal vez no era tan divertido como creyó, tal vez era algún medicamento o algún dulce extraño o un intento fallido por parte del investigador. Bufo fastidiado y decidió hacer lo mismo que hace algunos minutos, tapar nuevamente al menor. Tomo la camisa del pijama para arreglársela rozando un poco la piel del menor. Apenas la había rozado y escucho un gemido por parte del castaño, eso lo sorprendió, no había pasado eso en todas las noches que llevaba haciendo esa acción que ya más parecía una rutina. Observo el cuerpo de su alumno nuevamente esta vez poniendo atención a cada detalle.

Ahí estaba!, el cuerpo se estaba portando extraño, respiración entrecortada, temperatura del cuerpo un poco elevada y con ayuda de la luz de la luna pudo distinguir el rostro sonrojado del menor. El foco se encendió, esa capsula azul no era nada más que una droga para excitar el cuerpo. Nunca creyó que Verde tuviere ese tipo de mañas pero… un ruido le interrumpió, era Tsuna que empezaba a despertarse y a removerse en su cama.

-**nmng… caliente… ng… Re…reborn?…** - escucho la voz del menor arrastrando su nombre, a penas y podía hablar, se escuchaba un timbre de excitación en su voz, eso no era bueno. El autocontrol que tenía en cualquier momento podría flaquear, además no iba a dejar así a su estudiante eso sería doloroso… para ambos.-** aah… ngm…** - el cuerpo del castaño se removía mas en las sabanas, sus manos recorrían su propio cuerpo como tratando de quitarse la ropa, al parecer aun no se daba cuenta que no solo era calor lo que tenia así su cuerpo sino otra cosa más. – **nee Reborn… estoy… no me siento… ngm… **- Hablaba difícilmente, sin darse cuenta se había colgado de las ropas del hitman quien había quedado estupefacto al tener el rostro excitado de su alumno tan cerca. El menor empezó a frotarse contra su cuerpo jadeando, balbuceando palabras inentendibles, puesto que ya solo se podían escuchar los gemidos que emanaban de esos dulces labios. Bien eso fue todo, despidió a su autocontrol junto a su sombrero y gabardina y se coloco encima del menor plantándole un beso que el castaño correspondió salvajemente. Estaba seguro que si no fuera por la droga Tsuna hubiese gritado o desmayado, pero al parecer esa capsula había sacado a flote los instintos animales de su querido alumno, el pequeño solo se restregaba a su cuerpo como queriendo tener más contacto, se deshizo de su playera, empezando a desabrocharle la camisa, le ayudo haciéndola a un lado y de paso quitándose la corbata también. En unos minutos ambos ya se encontraban sin la parte alta de sus vestimentas Reborn quería empezar a saborear aquel cuerpo que se le había vuelto una obsesión desde hacía ya meses, desde que le había conocido. El menor se había aferrado a su cuello probando nuevamente sus labios, demandando mas pasión en aquel beso que se encargo de profundizar mientras sus manos ya viajaban por encima de aquel delicado cuerpo. Sentir esa piel que resulto ser más suave que la de un chico de su edad le encendía, el beso se terminó, dándole la oportunidad de probar el cuello del menor, entre besos y lamidas iba recorriendo el espacio entre la nuca y los hombros del castaño. Una de sus manos ocupada en masajear el abdomen del Vongola y la otra ya se daba a la tarea de pellizcar y acariciar uno de los pezones de "su niño". Los gemidos se intensificaron, la respiración entrecortada le parecía un factor sexy, el cuerpo que pedía más de una manera descarada le encendía aun más. Los labios del menor se dirigieron a su oreja, lamiendo y mordiéndola de manera sensual. Sin duda la actitud temerosa de su alumno había cambiado de sobremanera, lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos jamás en su vida se lo había imaginado. Era verdad que había soñado con el esperado día de tener al castaño entre sus brazos como ahora; besándolo, disfrutando de su piel, cada rincón de su cuerpo; pero nunca imagina que el menor también cooperaria tan salvajemente. Claro esto se lo debía a la droga por supuesto, pero dejaría de lado ese pensamiento y se dedicaría a disfrutar el momento.

Sus manos se dirigieron a la entrepierna de Tsuna, masajeando de manera pausada, escuchando más gemidos en su oreja y sintiendo más estremecimientos del cuerpo debajo suyo. Esto cambio drásticamente ya que de un solo movimiento el joven Vongola había invertido las posiciones, esta vez colocándose encima suyo, sintiendo como el menor lamia cada parte de su cuerpo, mordía su cuello y lamia su clavícula de manera desesperada, fue bajando recorriendo su pecho dejando besos y lamidas por toda su extensión. El sentir esa pequeña lengua dándole placer le estaba calentando mas, sino fuese por los restos de autocontrol que no había perdido en esos momentos lo hubiese tomado y hecho suyo, pero se recordaba que tenía que ser amable, Tsuna no era como sus anteriores amantes quienes estaban acostumbradas a lo salvaje y no a lo tierno, pero es que ahora el joven estaba provocando en el todo lo contrario a lo que quería vivir en esa su primera noche.

Sin notarlo el menor había llegado al borde de su pantalón, lo siguiente que vino casi lo hace desmayarse, Tsuna le miraba con una de esas expresiones de cachorro bajo la lluvia, dándole a entender por supuesto que quería mas, no se hizo del rogar y con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior acomodándose en el raspado de la cama atrayendo el cuerpo del más joven al suyo. Comenzó llenándolo de besos por todo el rostro, tocando los puntos más sensibles del menor que eran sus orejas y el cuello, puesto que cada vez que tocaba ahí, el castaño emitía una serie de gemidos demasiado excitantes. Poco a poco el menor se fue soltando de su agarre para dirigirse a su entrepierna, a partir de ese momento iba a dejar que el menor se encargara de demostrarle lo que ese afrodisiaco podía hacer.

El castaño se colocó frente a su miembro, la expresión que se podía ver en su rostro era de pura excitación. Comenzó lamiendo la punta haciéndole estremecer, la sensación y la vista que tenía era simplemente deliciosa, sólo en sueños se había imaginado al menor dándole placer. Tsuna prosiguió lamiendo su longitud de una manera tortuosamente lenta, metiendo todo su miembro a su pequeña boca que en sí no tragaba poco más de la mitad, lamió como sí de un dulce se tratara, si antes ya estaba excitado con las acciones del castaño se estaba poniendo aún más duro y probablemente esa atención que le estaba dando le hiciera venirse. El en realidad quería terminar pero dentro del menor, poder sentir su miembro ser masajeado por la virginal entrada de su alumno. Harto de esperar más, separó al chico de él y de un movimiento lo había volteado poniéndolo en cuatro patas, recibiendo una queja por parte del Vongola. Comenzó a prepararle pasando su lengua por aquella entrada, simulando pequeñas penetraciones, lo que hizo que el cuerpo sumiso emitiera nuevamente aquellos sonidos tan excitantes que le volvían loco. Abrió un poco más las piernas de su alumno para introducir el primer dedo, el cuerpo se contraía, aquella entrada era muy estrecha, podía sentir como el menor apretaba su orificio mientras gemía de placer, tal vez se equivocaba pero al parecer ese afrodisiaco le ayudaba a que el menor sintiera simplemente placer. Unió un dedo más, metiéndolos y sacándolos, haciendo movimientos de tijeras, introduciéndolos cada vez más. Tsuna novia las caderas al compás de aquellos movimientos apretando las sábanas y gimiendo sonoramente.

-**¡nmgh... aah! Reb... aaaah!**- un grito de éxtasis se escucho después de haber introducido un tercer dedo y darle de lleno a lo que suponía era su próstata, el punto que quería encontrar. La erección que tenía el menor la había perdido al venirse por segunda vez, jadeaba y temblaba de placer, como pudo Tsuna se volteó cuando Reborn retiro los dedos de su entrada y se acomodó boca arriba colgándose del Hitman antes de que este hiciese algún movimiento más. Le obligó a recargarse en el respaldo de la cama montándose a horcajadas sobre él. El azabache iba a replicar cuando sus labios fueron atrapados en un frenético beso.

- **te...quiero dentro... mngh... Reborn... ¡Ah!**- ambos miembros se estaban frotando, ya el mayor estaba en su límite, aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban tomó los muslos del menor y de un sólo movimiento lo sentó en su erección recibiendo un sonoro grito por parte del castaño, eso había sido muy salvaje y le había preocupado haberlo lastimado, pero en unos segundos no pareció importar ya que de la nada Tsuna ya empezaba a moverse levantándose y volviendo a penetrarse ayudándose del agarre que tenía alrededor de su cuello, podía escuchar más claro aquellos gemidos cerca de su oído. Sintió la lengua del menor pasearse por su cuello y clavícula mientras él hacía lo mismo con el cuerpo contrario, una de sus manos viajó al miembro de su amante llevando el mismo ritmo que las caderas de este, la otra acariciaba su espalda. El sudor impregnando sus cuerpos, los gemidos del joven Vongola, sus propios jadeos y saberse dueño de aquel cuerpo que tanto deseó, hizo que el orgasmo llegara, primero para el castaño y minutos después para él ambos pronunciando el nombre del otro..

Tsuna se apoyo en su pecho, respirando entrecortado, pero Reborn no estaba satisfecho aún y al parecer el miembro del dueño de la llama del cielo tampoco. Tal vez era culpa del afrodisiaco la reciente excitación que se veía en el menor, a pesar que el cuerpo ya estaba casi en su límite. Lo acomodó de espaldas en la cama, con cuidado de no lastimarlo y sin salirse de él ya que su propio miembro ya estaba despierto otra vez y no quería perder el calor que la entrada que su alumno le brindaba. Decidió hacer la siguiente sesión más tranquila, ahora iba a ser el quién le atendiera. Depósito un beso en su frente, bajando a esa pequeña nariz para hacer lo mismo continuando por silenciar esos gemidos con sus labios, profundizando el beso yendo lento, saboreando todo a su paso. Moviendo las caderas lenta y pausadamente. Ambas manos ocupándose de aquellos botones rosas, recorriendo la cintura, pellizcando esa deliciosa piel. De a poco fue cortando el beso ocupando ahora su boca con uno de los pezones. Mordiendo y succionando, recorriendo el pecho del que en algunos años sería de seguro su jefe, dejando marcas para que nadie se atreviera siquiera a mirarlo de otra manera que no fuera respeto o simple amistad. Una vez que había desviado la mente del menor a nada más que placer comenzó a dar envestidas más fuertes, hundiéndose y tocando ese punto sensible que hacía gritar de placer a "SU" Tsuna. Haciendo que este le buscara y se aferrara a su cuello, enredando esos tiernos dedos en su cabello. Unas estocadas más y ambos terminaron, el mayor se inclinó para saborear el cuello del menor dejándole una marca aún más notoria mientras le susurraba al oído - **Eres mío Tsuna, sólo mío**.-

El nombrado sólo atinó a decir su nombre en un ronroneo. -**Re... born**.- Cayendo en la inconsciencia. Fue saliendo de él lentamente, acomodándose a su lado y atrayéndolo en un abrazo que parecía sobre protector pero que para él era más posesivo que nada. Depósito un beso en la frente de su cielo y se abandonó también al cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente despertó al sentir removerse el cuerpo de su amante, supuso que pronto iba a levantarse y ahí estaría él para explicarle todo, desde sus sentimientos hasta lo de anoche. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, observó la puerta y ahí apareció Verde, recargándose en el marco con una libreta en la cual parecía apuntar algo.

-**¿Qué caso no sabes tocar?**- Le cuestionó el Hitman cubriendo el cuerpo a su lado e incorporándose mejor. **-¿Dime qué haces aquí Verde?**- El nombrado sonrió y se acomodó los lentes.- **No, mejor dime tú, ¿disfrutaste de la droga? ¿El afectado te dio el suficiente placer o el tiempo fue muy corto?**- La mirada amenazadora de Reborn cambio a una de sorpresa disimulada con odio. Ese malnacido lo sabía. **-¿De qué estás hablando?** -Trató de disimular.

-**No trates de fingir, se que te robaste mi droga experimental y ahora me doy cuenta que la has usado en el décimo Vongola, no sabía que tenías gustos tan pervertidos, el joven ni siquiera ah cumplido su mayoría de edad**-. El científico suprimió una carcajada al ver el rostro del azabache cuando había mencionado lo último, al parecer le molestaba que le llamasen pedófilo. El pedófilo, perdón, Reborn iba a replicar algo cuando Tsuna a su lado fue despertando, restregándose los ojos de una manera que le pareció tan linda, le miro a la cara. **-¿Reborn? ¿Qué haces en mi cama? ¿Qué hora es?**- El castaño parecía no recordar la situación de anoche o tal vez… ¿la estaba evadiendo?

-**Es efecto de la droga, No va a recordar lo que hizo anoche**.- El de cabellos verdes se acercó a ellos tomando al castaño del brazo y sacándolo de la cama bruscamente, Tsuna se asustó pero ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba desnudo hasta que el científico loco (?) empezó a analizarlo y tocarlo. El castaño se asusto de su situación y el Hitman estaba tan furioso por el atrevimiento de su ex-compañero de maldición que se lanzo a él apartándole al Vongola y cubriéndole con una manta y reteniéndolo en un abrazo posesivo.

**-¡Aléjate de él!, ¿quién te crees para tocarlo?**- le gritó –**Eh?, no te pongas celoso, yo no tengo esos gustos tan pervertidos, simplemente quería saber si ¿tu cuerpo está bien?** – lo último lo dijo mirando al más joven de la habitación, Tsuna al ver que se referían a él, simplemente asintió dudoso. –**Bien eso confirma todo, gracias por participar en este experimento y gracias Reborn por elegir un muy buen espécimen** – el erudito se dio la vuelta y estaba por irse cuando escucho una pregunta - **¿Qué quisiste decir con lo último, lo de su cuerpo? Acaso, ¿esa droga tenía algún efecto secundario?**

-No **te preocupes, simplemente ese afrodisiaco es… como decirlo… evita que el afectado se entere de lo que ah pasado, recuerda una droga de ese tipo se utiliza para poder emm… violar a la persona sin que se oponga, en este caso le añadi algo más** – se volteó encarando nuevamente al azabache – **En pocas palabras, el joven Sawada no recuerda nada de anoche al igual que su cuerpo. Así que si pensabas darle una explicación mejor empieza por decirle que es lo que hiciste, con permiso**.- Se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el de orbes oscuras se quedo en shock, bien, el ya tenía planeado explicarle a Tsuna que lo que vivieron anoche era porque le amaba, pero ahora nisiquiera sabia como explicarle que es lo que había pasado anoche.

No podía decirle que le había dado un afrodisiaco y bueno, había sucedido lo que sucedió (y de una manera muy salvaje). Una cosa era pedir perdón luego de la mala acción; tratando de remediarlo con la explicación de sus sentimientos; pero una muy diferente era pedir perdón por algo que el castaño ni siquiera se sabía que sucedió. Todo sería muy difícil.

-**emm… Reborn, ¿qué es lo que sucedió anoche exactamente**?- La escena que tenia frente a él le sorprendió "Tsuna sosteniendo la manta con ambas manos, cubriéndole hasta un poco más abajo del pecho mirándole con una expresión de total inocencia y la cabeza un poco ladeada" muy sugerente para su mente, tal vez simplemente tenía que explicarle de manera práctica. Total tenían varios días solos. –**Te lo mostraré… así será mas facil**- Sonrisa registrada marca Reborn.

Esa mañana iba a ser muy agitada para cierto castaño.


End file.
